


A Change Of Heart And Faith

by ICanWrite_IThink



Series: Magic Mania [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Character Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magic, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanWrite_IThink/pseuds/ICanWrite_IThink
Summary: Dying felt.... strange. Watching as the world slowly fades away to nothing and the light of life dying with it. He supposed this was his fate for running in to save a stranger. He did hope they were okay however, it would be terrible if the person he died trying to save, died with him. The tingling sensation of the icy water soon became numbing and the boy welcomed the release. He just didn't expect to end up facing a dark, black clad figure in the water with him just before he closed his eyes. "Greetings, my name is Death. I am in dire need of a reincarnation and I think you're the perfect candidate, Yuuri Katsuki."





	A Change Of Heart And Faith

Yuuri Katsuki was no stranger to gods and magic. After being brought up in a house full of reincarnations it would be hard to be. He wasn't bothered at all by the fact he wasn't a reincarnation. Given his anxiety, he was probably better off without the stress. Even so he had dealt with a lot of... unkind words in regards to his status. 

The bitter cold of the afternoon nipped at his skin and brought Yuuri out of his thoughts as he - out of pure habit at this point - pulled his scarf up higher. If he focused, he could hear his best friend Phichit ranting on about one thing or another (he was probably talking about his hamsters, ever since he got them last month he's been gushing about them non-stop). However it wasn't unpleasant, after all the words grounded him from drifting off into his thoughts too much. When the two of them had received the opportunity to go to St Petersburg for an academic trip they had accepted it almost instantly, both needing the break from the hell hole that was normal college.

As small flakes of snow fell, the pair kept walking. They were out shopping for keepsakes but at this point it had turned into a tour of the city they hadn't had much of a chance to explore. When the reached a break in the buildings the open span of water was visible. The two took a few pictures and continued on, that was when Yuuri saw it, a metallic grey blur speeding towards the pavement and showed no sign of stopping anytime soon. Given the time and weather (but when had a little snow stopped russians?), not many people were out and about. Unfortunately, there was one man, with silver hair no less, walking his dog. He had obviously not noticed the truck and wouldn't until it was too late. Yuuri made a quick decision before breaking into a sprint. Phichit gasped in surprise and yelled at him to stop and wait for him. Yuuri paid no mind to him. The truck had nearly reached the junction, people had noticed the suicide mission and Yuuri was running out of time. He was planning on getting there to push them out the way and not get hurt himself but at this point it was one or the other. Yuuri didn't think twice. He leaped and pushed the man away just in time, his dog further ahead. 

Time seemed to slow down after that. Bystanders screaming out and whipping out their phones. Phichit had stopped running towards Yuuri, looking on with desperation and anguish. The look of shock on the silver haired stranger morphed into one of grief obviously having seen the vehicle. Yuuri smiled. The seconds that he had to wait through as he flew through the air were painfully slow as he awaited the impact. He screamed out in pain as the air was knocked out of his lungs and his body folded around the front of the truck. The wall crumbled like sand when it was hit and Yuuri flew through the air. His momentum ploughed him through the thin layer of ice on the water and the frigid liquid covered him like a blanket as he sank.

Under the water was peaceful, quiet and a silent reminder of what life isn't like. The water filled his lungs as he choked out the last of the air he had. People had said how terrible a fate of drowning was but as Yuuri fell lower and lower he couldn't help but disagree. 

But dying felt.... strange. Watching as the world slowly fades away to nothing and the light of life dying with it. He supposed this was his fate for running in to save a stranger. He did hope they were okay however, it would be terrible if the person he died trying to save, died with him. The tingling sensation of the icy water soon became numbing and the boy welcomed the release. He just didn't expect to end up facing a dark, black clad figure in the water with him just before he closed his eyes. "Greetings, my name is Death. I am in dire need of a reincarnation and I think you're the perfect candidate, Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri felt uncomfortable as he felt himself being able to breathe again, the temperature no longer bothering him, his head clearing and eyes finally opening properly. "Well, I'm afraid our time together is short." The man, or Death started, "The man you saved is Life, and you will work together to keep balance in this world. However, there will be a big challenge for you both and you will need the help of as many Gods as you can get your hands on. So I recommend you start work immediately in recruiting." Death glanced at his watch, "I really need to get going now, good luck Yuuri. You'll need it." 

Death disappeared as seamlessly as he appeared, drifting away and leaving Yuuri on his lonesome floating in the water. He was still in shock over what happened but he didn't doubt what had happened. He knew what Gods were like and to be honest Death was tame compared to others. But Yuuri didn't have time to compare Gods, so after one final look at the wreck that would've been his death bed, he rose to the surface and was met with a shocking sight.

\---------____---------

All kinds of emergency services were at the scene and people crowded around. He heard gasps of shock and screams of denial as Yuuri made his way to a member of the police. After a brief explanation to the gaping officer, Yuuri found himself looking for the man he saved, or Life, as Death had said. 

Life was found sitting in the back of an ambulance and his eyes widened in shock when he saw Yuuri. "You- You're.... How?" The God finally murmured. "I became an incarnation." Yuuri said, as if that were enough to explain the situation. "Thank you..." The words were spoken so quietly Yuuri almost missed it. "You saved me, and I thank you for that." This time it was louder and the newly proclaimed God shyly smiled. "I'm sure you would have done the same in my place, but I'm not here to receive thanks." 

Yuuri stopped smiling and his face became more serious. "I became Death in the water. And they told me that we need to gather as many Gods as we can. They didn't say why, just that it was the utmost of importance. So God of Life I ask you this, will you help me recruit Gods for whatever is coming and assist me in keeping balance?" The other God sat there, his face slack. Then he smiled, brightly and full of well, life and for the first time since Yuuri had seen him he looked alive. "Of course! I would do it anyway even if I didn't owe you." It seemed as though he had more to say but decided against it.

"Where are my manners? I'm Victor Nikiforov and I, as you already know, am the God of Life." Victor laughed lightly and grinned almost childishly. "Well? Introduce yourself, would you?" Yuuri smiled, he could definitely work with this. "Yuuri Katsuki, the God of Death. Nice to meet you Victor." The smile that spread across Victor's face made Yuuri's heart flutter with a sensation not familiar to him. "Well, let's get started shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being super crappy and short! I wanted to get this part done to get a reaction and then I'll start work on the next chapter. Also if you have read my other book, I will update! I'm just procrastinating because I had a whole chapter down and then my hand slipped and got rid of it. Soo thats why I'm writing on Wattpad... you can probably realise I'm new to this. Anyways hope you enjoyed!


End file.
